Elemental
by FanWoman21
Summary: Cara Daniels is the loner of Mystic Falls but she has a secret. She is an elemental but instead of only controlling one element she controls all four. Cara knows about vampires but chooses to be oblivious until she meets Rebekah Mikaelson and starts a friendship that not only changes her life but finds her true love, her mate, Kol. Kol/OC; AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Cara Daniels is the loner of Mystic Falls but she has a secret. She is an elemental but instead of only controlling one element she controls all four. Cara knows about vampires but chooses to be oblivious until she meets Rebekah Mikaelson and starts a friendship that not only changes her life but finds her true love, her mate, Kol. Kol/OC; AU.

**Note: **As anyone who reads my stories can tell I hate Elena and sometimes I don't like Bonnie & Caroline that much either. My dislike for Caroline and Bonnie isn't as big as my dislike for Elena but if you don't like that I pretty much bash them in most of my stories don't read them. Also I am taking a shot at a Kol fanfic which is hard given how much time we've had with him but enjoy.

Cara Daniels - Emily Osment

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

Mystic Falls, Virginia sounded like a nice little town that tourists could visit and enjoy but it was anything but friendly. Mystic Falls is the founding town for the Original vampires and for the Salvatore brothers. It is also a hotspot for the supernatural including witches, who were self-righteous on a good day, werewolves, and vampires. The town thinks that they keep these things hidden but they do a very poor job of it. Cara Daniels know this because she is the loner of Mystic Falls and an Elemental. She knew all about the supernatural world and the small town including the council. Until very recently, Carol Lockwood, had been a big help in trying to stop the supernatural but since learning that her son is a werewolf and his girlfriend, Caroline Forbes, is a vampire she hasn't been a big help. Cara didn't much care about upholding the law or anything like that, her problem was that the Salvatore brothers and their friends got away with anything they wanted while other vampires like Vicki Donovan, the Original hybrid, and so on had to be punished or condemned as evil.

"You seem to be thinking very hard there Cara," a voice said and she turned to see her foster father, Connor Putnam.

"I just hate the way the Salvatore brothers, Caroline Forbes, Tyler Lockwood, Elena Gilbert and the rest of them get away with everything," Cara said to Connor who supported her statement and helped her with her abilities.

"I know Cara so do I. I hate that Klaus terrorized Elena don't get me wrong on that and Jenna Somers didn't deserve what she got but at least Klaus doesn't deny what he is. He at least accepts his nature and he isn't a hypocritical jackass about it either," Connor agreed taking a seat next to her on the couch as she watched Deadliest Catch.

"Don't get me started on Elena Gilbert," Cara said her voice going hard, "I already hear enough how I'm not pretty enough and not girly enough. I mean at least I'm not playing two brothers and still acting like I'm royalty."

Cara hated Elena Gilbert with a passion and Elena hated her as well. The five three blonde hair, blue eyed girl had always been a loner. Tyler had been an ass to her and still was, while Caroline and Bonnie joined Elena is treating her like trash and the rest of them just didn't care. As a child she had hated it at first because she had no parents, they had died protecting her, and she wanted friends. As time went on though she found herself getting colder and hiding her emotions behind a mask so as not to be hurt. Connor was the only one she had and the only one she really cared about. Cara knew she needed to calm down so she stood up and headed out the backdoor to the forest.

"Hopefully she finds her mate soon," Connor whispered though Cara heard him.

Cara didn't know how she felt about having a mate mainly because she was a seventeen year old virgin. She was an outcast and a loner so why would any guy want her to begin with. She said down, indian style, on the ground and touched the dirt beneath her as she tried to get rid of the negative thoughts. She smiled as she felt the earth sing to her and move beneath her hands and opened her eyes when she saw a flower slowly grow in front of her. Being an elemental wasn't all about growing stuff but about fighting as well. She had already gotten down how to use the earth as well as fire to fight now she wanted to try to use it for good. She sighed as she thought about her problems with water and realized that maybe she did need her mate to balance her out but she didn't know who he was or where he was so that would have to wait. Little did she know that tomorrow she would be one step closer to finding him.

~Elemental~

Cara walked into the Grille her blonde hair down to just past her shoulders in waves wearing grey skinny jeans with black ankle boots, and a black Seattle sweater that Connor had gotten for her on his trip. She sighed when she saw Elena, Caroline and Bonnie sitting down in a booth and was a little annoyed when the only open booth was in right behind theirs but she wanted to eat and wasn't going to let them stop her. She sat down and played with her phone as she waited for someone to take her order.

"Great that was Cara Daniels," Elena said her voice whiny and Cara prepared herself for what was going to be said.

"She's okay I guess," Bonnie said and Cara rolled her eyes because the only reason Bonnie was saying that was to be nice.

"She's not okay Bonnie. Cara is a loser and a freak," Caroline said her voice high and Cara knew that the vampire was trying to make sure she heard.

Cara saw Matt and smiled at him because he was the only one in the group that had always been nice to her and not the fake nice but a genuine nice. She saw him get angry at their words because he could hear from where he was standing to try and take her order and was a little relieved that someone was getting angry for her though she had little to no hope he would say anything.

"Cara isn't even that pretty in fact she's ugly and no guy would ever want her," Elena said coldly.

"I know right," Caroline agreed.

"How about you guys just stop!" Matt yelled and Cara was surprised. "She has feelings and I can't believe I call you guys my friends if you can sit there and talk about her like that. Do you know that she hasn't said a bad word about any of you to anyone despite probably wanting to? Do you know that she had the highest GPA in our class and she does it all by herself without help? No you guys don't because you're too busy being judgmental bitches."

"Matt," Elena tried to say.

"Don't talk to me Elena. Same to you guys and I'll get someone else to serve you because I can't stand to look at you guys right now," Matt said walking back over to Cara.

"You didn't have to do that," Cara said trying to hold back tears as her mind kept trying to push away all the negative thoughts about herself.

"Yes I did and I'm sorry I didn't do it sooner," Matt said with a smile though there was still a little anger in his eyes.

"Thanks Matt but I think I'm just going to get my food to go," Cara said not wanting to be near them.

"Alright but at least come up to the bar and wait so you don't have to listen to them," Matt suggested and was disappointed that this girl was listening to everything Elena and them said like it was the truth. He wasn't attracted to her but that didn't mean he still didn't see the fact she was beautiful.

Cara took Matt's suggestion and sat at the bar as she waited for her massive burger with everything on it and her fries as well as her coke to go. She saw Elena and them keep looking over at her and she sighed because she knew that they were talking about her but tried to ignore it. She felt sadness as well as the tears try to break free and felt herself about to lose control. She had self-esteem issues and those girls didn't help at all. Cara didn't know what caused her to think so low of herself, Connor loved her like she was his own and never belittled her, always encouraging her. Just another reason she was a freak of nature and she smiled kindly when Matt handed her a bag and the drink. Once she was outside she let the tears fall not looked down at the puddle of water on the ground. The puddle splashed without anyone touching it and Cara knew she needed to get out of there before she lost a reign on her control. She just didn't realize that a certain blonde Original saw what happened and that it was going to change her life completely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Cara was sitting alone at lunch by a tree as she read the Maze Runner. She had always been a bookworm and considering how smart she was that made sense. She could feel the stares of Elena and her gang as they walked past thought Matt seemed to away from them with Tyler and he had sent her a kind smile but used lunch to play basketball with the newly turned hybrid. She felt a vampire nearby and looked up to see a blonde, Rebekah Mikaelson, take a seat on the ground next to her looking at her with a contemplative expression. Cara was a little startled at the connection she felt to the vampire and the way her magic sang in relief like Rebekah was family. She knew it wasn't a mate type of bond because it would feel different but it still confused her all the same.

"I saw your little trick outside the Grill the other day," Rebekah said looking at her meaningful, "I want to know everything."

"What I know could fill books Original," Cara revealed not liking that she was ordered, "I know that Elena and her precious friends including those Salvatore vampires walk around like they own the place and can get away with anything. I know that my parents are dead and I only have my foster father. I know that I'm pretty much the most hated person in town mainly because Elena doesn't like me and I know I don't like it when I'm ordered."

Cara huffed and stood up gathering her stuff leaving the blonde vampire shocked but she didn't care. She was sick and tired of getting pushed around like she was nothing, like her life didn't matter. She mattered and it was like no one but Connor and now Matt realized it. She went to walk away but felt a hand touch her shoulder and stopped with a sigh as she looked at Rebekah waiting for the blonde vampire to say something once again.

"I feel a connection to you and I don't know why. I do know that I don't like Elena or her friends either and that I'm a bitch who's been stuck in a coffin for ninety years daggered by her brother," Rebekah said trying to make a friend because she actually liked the girl so far.

"Look I know that you're staying with the Salvatore brothers but I don't think you should trust them so easily and maybe I'm being a bitch as well. I have to get to class so I'll see you later," Cara said with a smile.

Cara wanted to get upset at Rebekah for trying to justify her actions but when she actually listened she realized that the blonde Original wasn't necessarily trying to justify her actions or what she said. Rebekah was a lonely girl who had been locked in a coffin with a dagger in her heart for ninety years. She was trying to make friends and Cara decided that she would be the bigger person and maybe Rebekah would come to respect her at the very least. Plus Cara needed to find out what the hell was making her feel so connected to the girl because they weren't mates so it didn't make sense.

~Elemental~

Cara officially hated Elena and the wonder gang. The whole time she was at the Grill sitting in a booth with her homework in front of her, gang stared at her and it was annoying. She had seen Elena sneer a few times and Caroline roll her eyes at her before finally getting up to walk over to her. Cara sighed as she prepared for the onslaught she was about to receive as Caroline stopped in front of the booth and put her hands on her hips.

"Why don't you just leave? Nobody wants you here. You are nothing but an ugly girl who can't get a man if she tried," Caroline continued coldly and Cara tried not to let it get to her because as much as it hurt and as much as she wanted to cry she was not going to let them see her breakdown.

"Actually Caroline I want her here so I suggest you get out of my way and leave us alone," Rebekah said coming to walk around Caroline and take a seat across from Cara surprising the baby vampire and the elemental.

"Whatever losers," Caroline huffed walking away to the table and Cara saw Elena glare at them.

"You know you should stand up for yourself more often," Rebekah said examining the girl, "This morning when you told me off it was what made me like you even more."

"It's different with you Rebekah. I didn't grow up with you and besides Elena and her gang can get away with anything so it wouldn't do any good," Cara said looking down to her homework ashamed.

"Well I guess I will just have to do all the work," Rebekah said with a smirk looking at the girl and Cara saw that Rebekah meant everything she said and apart of her knew she could trust the vampire.

"If you want to know then follow me," Cara said gathering her books and standing.

Cara took a deep breath as she led the blonde Original out of the Grill and started walking. She kept walking even as she came to the woods and went deeper into them so that no human or vampire in town could hear them. She needed to trust someone else besides Connor and the connection she felt to Rebekah made her think that she could trust the blonde Original so that was exactly what she was going to do. Cara knew that it might not work in her favor but every instinct she had in her was telling her different, they were connected, which she was going to ask Connor about later, and the way Rebekah had stood up for her lightened something inside Cara. The only other one besides Connor to stand up for her had been Matt and now Rebekah so yes Cara was going to take a chance and trust the blonde Original. Cara would face the consequences no matter what because it was her life and she would trust whoever the hell she wanted to trust. Little did she know that soon enough she would discover the very reason behind her connection to the blonde vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Rebekah in all her years had never seen such beauty or power. Her and her siblings were very powerful, the oldest vampires in history and her brother was the hybrid but that was more nature and magic instead of pure power. She had only heard about elementals in text because they kept themselves hidden to protect themselves from their enemies. Cara was something more though because she had more than one elemental power and the connection she felt to the girl made sense. Rebekah had read in text that an elemental had a mate and sometimes if they were powerful enough they would not only be connected to said mate but also their mate's family.

"You should come stay with me," Cara said suddenly surprising the Original.

"Are you sure?" Rebekah asked her eyes narrowed.

"I'm sure that you can't trust the Salvatore brothers and that I'm connected to you somehow so yes," Cara explained shifting on her feet.

Cara knew that Connor would be able to explain this to her better but she also felt like Rebekah was her friend and that she could be trusted. The fact that the blonde Original stood up for her to Caroline was also a point in her favor. She saw the vampire smile at her with a glint in her eye and Cara had a feeling that her life was about to get very interesting.

~Elemental~

Cara chewed on her fingernails as she waited for Connor to get home so she could talk to him about Rebekah and everything else. She heard the front door open drawing her from her musing and she turned to see Connor walk into the kitchen and give her a look of concern knowing something was wrong. Cara loved the older man like he was her actual father because he really was if you think about it. Whenever Cara needed something he was there, if she had a nightmare he comforted her, if she was afraid of the dark he would sit with her until she fell asleep. He was always there for her without any judgment and she just hoped that this wouldn't change that fact.

"What's wrong?" he asked his blue eyes seeking hers out in concern.

"Um, I made friends with an Original vampire and invited her to stay with us. Also I feel a connection to her that I don't understand," Cara blurted out gulping when he narrowed his eyes but he didn't seem angry which was a relief.

"Sit down we need to talk," Connor told her knowing that it was time to tell her everything else.

Cara was afraid at the look in his eyes, not because he would hurt her more because she could tell that this was going to change everything. She watched her guardian and pseudo-father sit down and saw his shoulders hunch and he looked haunted. Connor only usually got like this when he was thinking of her parents and she tensed having a feeling that she was not going to like this at all.

"Your parents were so happy to have you," Connor started looking at her, "You look like your father but act like your mother most of the time. Luke was loud, tough but he was charming and a big flirt. It didn't help that he could control two elements but something about Adara changed him into a better man. She wasn't even trying to really they were mates and fell hard for each other. Right after you were born a prophecy was foreseen and it caused the death of your parents. A vampire, one that was a hunter, teamed up with a very old sorcerer to come after your family."

"Why Connor? It doesn't make sense," Cara asked shocked at learning this because before all she had been told was that her parents were murdered and Connor was her protector.

"The prophecy told of a child that would be able to control all four elements and she would grow up to be powerful. This child was the mate of an old vampire, the first, and she would reunite the old family together to defeat the darkness," Connor answered looking at her with sad eyes.

Cara closed her eyes as she felt tears fall down at the new revelation. She wanted to be mad at Connor for keeping this from her but she couldn't because she knew he was only doing it to protect her so instead she let him wrap his strong arms around her and held onto him for dear life. Cara hated that her parents were dead because of her but she couldn't change it and even though she now knew the reason for her connection to Rebekah she needed time to process this but at least she made a new friend in Rebekah. Little did she know the darkness that was coming.

~Elemental~

Cold green eyes fill with glee as she finally found the location of the child. The problem was that she needed to bide her time until the perfect moment. If she attacked now then she knew that the child would still live but if she waited until a few months passed then the child would be settled with her mate not expecting the attack. Yes Morgause would kill the child and take the world with no one standing in her way because as soon as the child was dead she was free from her prison. Now to find a minion to use since Mikael was not a viable option anymore and then she saw the glaring woman filled with hate and once again smirked with glee.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter I know I'm sorry. I still have a muse for this story but it's hard to make the chapters long sometimes but I will try. Also I have a new story planned for the Originals with a different girl pregnant with Klaus' child that is only going to be with Klaus (well not she won't decide to want her baby daddy's brother at least) but I want to get at least two of my stories done first.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally updating my stories and deleting a couple. I don't know what it is but I just can't seem to find inspiration for my vampire diaries fanfics. I mean I have a shit ton of ideas for my walking dead and even some arrow stories but everything else just seems to go away. I am trying very hard but I can't make any promises and I am so sorry because I hate doing this. **

**Connor - JR Bourne**

* * *

><p><strong>Four<strong>

Cara had to admit that her protector was taking the idea of an Original staying with them a lot better than she thought he would. She wasn't a social butterfly so when talking about some festival and the dance she kind of felt bad because she didn't want to go but she understood that Rebekah was a girl that hadn't been allowed to do much of anything over the centuries so she was going to grit her teeth and buck up for her friend.

"I think that Elena and her friends are up to something," Rebekah said suddenly and the elemental rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure they are probably because you aren't under their watch right now. I unfortunately have to make an appearance at this Illumination Night so just stay here until we can make sure that the doppelganger and her band of friends aren't going to do something," Cara begged.

Rebekah didn't like a lot of things, including the fact that she couldn't go out but the elemental was trying to help her not harm her so she was going to listen for now. The blonde Original had a problem with the way that Cara seemed to just take everything that was thrown at her like it didn't hurt her, the girl needed to learn how to stick up for herself. Rebekah knew that she had to be the mate of one of her brothers but she wasn't sure which one and if Cara was going to survive in the Original family then she needed to grow a backbone and if Rebekah had to be the bad guy so that could happen then so be it.

~Elemental~

Cara sighed as Connor left her alone to stand by a tree and she rolled her eyes when she saw Caroline Forbes and Matt Donovan. Matt was at least decent to her and tried to stop the bullying but it seemed that the gang of Mystic Falls, as Cara called them, had too much power. She suddenly heard screams and looked over surprised and shocked to see a dead Tobias Fell hanging from a tree. She gulped because this meant that the council was going to be even more aware and as she looked around trying to find Connor she felt a hand grab her arm and turned to see Carol Lockwood.

"What happened?" Carol yelled at her like she had the answer.

"I don't know let me go," Cara answered trying to pull her arm free and saw the sheriff come up as well.

"Witnesses say that you didn't like Tobias Fell," the sheriff started to say.

"No I didn't but I sure as hell didn't kill him now let me go," Cara said getting angry because all her life she had let everybody walk all over her and now that a supernatural murder happened they wanted to point fingers at her all because their kids didn't like her, well it was bullshit.

"I suggest you let go of my kid now," Connor threatened behind her and the elemental sighed in relief when she was let go and pulled behind her protector.

"We are simply asking questions," Carol tried to say but Connor was done.

"You know you ask my kid about the supernatural but yet the sheriff's daughter is a vampire and Tyler he's now a hybrid so I think that if anybody should be answering that question it should be them. Leave me kid alone or so help me god I will end you," Connor warned pulling the teen away.

Connor had promised to take care of Cara and he had, he loved her like she was his own. As a child she used to come home crying because she had no friends and was being bullied but when he tried to do something she always stopped him. He hated how sometimes Cara just took what was thrown at her without a fight and tonight when the sheriff and mayor had her by the arm accusing her of murder, well he had enough. He might be willing to let Cara fight her own battles sometimes but the fact that two parents were hurting a child just so they didn't have to question their own was ridiculous. No more was Connor going to let the adults of this town treat his kid like a doormat and maybe finding her mate would help her grow a backbone. Though if what he saw tonight was anything to go by it seemed being friends with an Original was enough because Cara had fought back. It seemed his kid was finally done putting up with all the shit and he would be right by her side helping her fight because that was the oath he had taken.

~Elemental~

Klaus had his siblings hidden and daggered waiting for the time he could wake them up. The hybrid was diabolical but he wanted a family, one that wouldn't leave him at every turn and it seemed that hybrids were the answer. Klaus knew though that as soon as he woke up Elijah that the man would demand the other siblings. His sister had gotten a new friend and disappeared so to speak though she was at least answering his calls and not plotting against him. He looked over at his three remaining siblings and contemplated which one to wake. Finn was out of the question because the man was just too insane and always hated their existence. Elijah was also not an option because not only had he tried to kill the hybrid but he was just too demanding sometimes though he was the one that always believed in him and stood by his side. The thing was though that Klaus wanted to cause some mischief and he looked at his younger sibling and knew that he was the right answer. Klaus pulled the dagger out of Kol waiting so that the two of them could have some fun on the town and maybe terrorize their sister. Little did he know that Kol was going to have something else on his mind, a certain elemental and he was not going to stop until he had his mate.


End file.
